


The Eight of Hearts

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Night Court
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Magic Tricks, Marriage, Mention of sex, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A bit of Harry/Christine fluff. I'm not sure how to do a summary without spoiling it.





	The Eight of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post http://releasing-my-insanity.tumblr.com/post/154180208309

As Christine Sullivan lay in bed next to her husband she couldn’t help but sigh. Harry had told her all day that he was going to be magical in bed tonight, and she had been feeling a little hot under the collar all through session.

 _This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind_ , she thought as Harry shuffled the deck of playing cards again.

He held up the eight of hearts. “Is this your card?”

Of course it was her card. Harry was too good a magician for it not to be her card.

Christine gave up and jumped him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for ages and it popped into my head fully written earlier today.
> 
> Harry totally meant what she thought he meant and is just messing with her. He was probably hoping she'd do that.


End file.
